<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite kouhai by Ssunraeight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502759">Favorite kouhai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight'>Ssunraeight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is jealous because of  Kageyama Tobio. Iwaizumi is jealous of Oikawa Tooru. Kageyama Tobio is jealous of Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" My name is Kageyama Tobio!! I am a setter. Nice to meet you!"<br/>
The black-haired boy with a pair of oceanic blue eyes introduced himself. " Hey, Kageyama! My name is Kindaichi Yuutaro. And this is Kunimi Akira, we all are the first years here so we should get along together" The boy named Kindaichi said. Kageyama knows that he is not the social type of person, thank God someone wanted to be his friend. Suddenly, a boy approach them " Hi, my name is Kunimi Akira". It seems that the boy named Kunimi is Kindaichi's old friend. They were pretty chill and nice to him. Even though Kunimi seems very cold and mean but actually he is pretty nice. Kindaichi is way more friendly than Kunimi but both of them are genuinely nice.</p><p>" Iwa-chan it's pretty rare for the first year to be a setter" The brunette-haired boy said to his friend Iwaizumi Hajime. " Huh? So what's wrong with it?" Asked the boy with shorter height but a more mature mind. " Well nothing just weird," He said and left him to serve some balls. ' What's wrong with him again? ' Iwaizumi sighed.</p><p>" Hey Kageyama, you want some?" Kindaichi asked while offering his onigiri to the blue-eyed setter. BAAM!! A ball crashed beside Kageyama's face almost hitting him. " Are you okay!!?" Kindaichi panicky asked. Kindaichi could see his slightly shocked expression. </p><p>" THE HECK SHITTYKAWA BE CAREFUL!!!" Said the vice-captain Iwaizumi Hajime who quickly rushed to the first-year setter. " S-sorry Iwa-chan!! It is also their fault to be there!!" Oikawa replied and blaming the first years. " THE FUCK OIKAWA!! COME AND APOLOGIZE IDIOT!!" Iwaizumi yelled at his captain. </p><p>" Iwaizumi-san I am okay, it didn't hit me after all" Kageyama replied. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi still looking at him worriedly. 'Cute'<br/>
The sudden thought hitting him. ' The fuck Iwaizumi Hajime, clear your mind '. " I am truly sorry Tobio-chan" Oikawa apologize. " It's okay Oikawa-san. Ehmm.. Can you teach me?" Kageyama asked the older setter that almost hit him with a ball. " Nope, learn it by yourself," He said arrogantly and left. " It's okay Kageyama I'll teach you," Iwaizumi said while ruffling the younger boy's hair. Oikawa felt something like sudden pain in his heart. And quickly glance to his volleyball.</p><p>" It seems our vice-captain playing favorites," Kunimi said directly to Kindaichi. " Well, probably he offered his help because of our captain mistake" Kindaichi replied. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confusing emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a setter Kageyama always takes care of his nails daily. It's making his new friends kind of shocked. Well, many people thought that only women take care of their nails. As a volleyball player, they have to shorten their nails if their nails are long they probably will hurt themself. But, Kageyama took to another level.</p><p>" Ehm, Kageyama you really take care of your nails properly," Kindaichi said while seeing his setter filing his nails. " Well I am a setter" Kageyama replied shortly while still filling his nails. His skin is flawless, soft hair, and nice hands. Kind of making Kindaichi jealous. Well, if a girl sees him probably she will ask for his skincare routines.</p><p>" You use skincare Kageyama?" Ask Kindaichi well he knew he'll say yes. " Ah yeah, of course" His reply is very predictable for Kindaichi. ' Well, that's why he is our senpai favorite' Kindaichi thought. Probably a crush on him? Or maybe because he is attracted? </p><p>" What are you doing Tobio-chan?" Suddenly a voice coming from behind Kindaichi. ' First name? They just met yesterday. Yep, favorite boy' Kindaichi thought while smiling awkwardly, there's no Kunimi here he is still kind of not used to Kageyama's weird personality, and don't forget those stares. He knew that Kageyama is attractive but still no need to stare like that. </p><p>" I'm filing my nails Oikawa-san." Well, Oikawa knew that he is filling his nails but still he is kind of worried? Jealous? Weirded out?. He's not sure what is the feeling now. Every time he sees his face he always wants to go away from him. Even when he asked him to teach him to serve. He is so pretty, cute, and talented. It's making him sick. ' Fuck Oikawa he's just filling his damn nails' .</p><p>" O-Oikawa-san, do you want me to file your nails too?" Kageyama said while tilting his head. " Fine" A shocking reply came from the older setter's mouth. Ignoring Kindaichi there, poor Kindaichi he just staring at those two setters. " Where's your other friend?" " Ah, Kunimi is sick today captain" Kindaichi replied while Kageyama is still filing Oikawa's nails.</p><p>' His hands are so soft and small'. Oikawa letting his kouhai to file his nails. ' He definitely takes care of his nails every day'. " You use lotion too?" Oikawa asked while enjoying his nails getting filled. Enjoying????</p><p>" Yes Oikawa-san. I don't want my hands to be rough" Kageyama replied. " It's done Oikawa-san". Oikawa took his hands and seeing it. Well, it feels kind of good. And his nails feels great too.<br/>
" Thanks, Tobio-chan". Oikawa left him alone with Kindaichi not staring back at all. ' Why do I fucking agree?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Oikawa what are you doing with Kageyama back then?" Iwaizumi asked because he knows that Oikawa didn't like the kid but he just saw Kageyama filing Oikawa's nails. Oikawa didn't even want to touch or go near the kid like he somehow a disease to him. He is the number one Kageyama anti.</p><p>" He just filing his nails Iwa-chan. What? Are you jealous? I won't take him away from you". Iwaizumi could feel the bitterness in his voice. " Honestly what's wrong with you?" Iwaizumi asked worriedly. They have been best friends for a long time, he could feel something is wrong with him.</p><p>" Nothing, let's go home" He left Iwaizumi wondering what the fuck is happening. Oikawa could still remember Tobio's soft hands touching him and his warm eyes seeing him like somebody important to him. Is he important for him?. Drowning in his thoughts ignoring his best friend that still wondering what's wrong with him.</p><p>" Oikawa we should talk" The boy who walks behind him talking. Suddenly he woke up from his endless thought and look at Iwaizumi seriously. " What? Did I did something wrong?".<br/>
" You've been very weird Oikawa I need you to tell me what happened".</p><p>" I said I'm okay Iwa-chan. I am not lying, well it's just I am wondering what is your relationship with Tobio-chan" He finally said it all. " You are jealous? Why?". He could feel his cheek warmed up. " N-nothing Iwa-chan. Just nevermind." He replied walking faster. Suddenly Iwaizumi hold his hand to stop him from walking more faster.</p><p>" Tooru". He could feel his heartbeat going crazy and butterflies in his stomach. " You know if you didn't tell me shit I will never know about it. And why are you jealous I mean if in case that I like Kageyama?". Thousand of emotions hitting him like a truck, what should he say. " Iwa-chan I'm sorry it's just I'm well, nothing . But do you like Tobio-chan?". </p><p>" Ehh, you got a crush on him? I mean I didn't know that" Iwaizumi replied with a slightly blushing face. " WHAT NO NO I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! I-". " Wait, you are not jealous of me but him?". Great now Oikawa's brain cells just dropped from 3 to 1. " FUCK I LIKE YOU HAJIME!" Oikawa could feel his eyes sweating. </p><p>Iwaizumi is stoned for what was just happened. 'Oikawa like me, he is jealous of Kageyama because I got worried about him'. He could feel his brain just stops working hearing Oikawa's word. Before he could say something Oikawa ran from him. </p><p>Oikawa coming home with teary eyes. Wondering why is he so stupid, he just ran away. But it's clear that Iwa-chan likes Tobio-chan. There's no way he would blush like that. Well, at least he confessed his feeling to him. He could imagine how weird tomorrow will be for both of them. Tobio is better than him anyway .</p><p>He went to shower himself and tried his best to forget it. He washed his head but clearly couldn't get rid of that moment. He washed his face but clearly as a sky that he couldn't get rid of the obvious pain painted on his face. He dries himself to get dressed.</p><p>Ting! </p><p>Annoying Kouhai<br/>
06.00 p.m.<br/>
I'm sorry to bother you Oikawa-san<br/>
But I think you brought my jacket instead of yours<br/>
Can I go to your house? I have my key in the pocket</p><p>You<br/>
06.09 p.m.<br/>
You still in the school </p><p>Annoying Kouhai<br/>
06.10 p.m.<br/>
Yes Oikawa-san<br/>
I couldn't go to my house without my key</p><p>You<br/>
06.10 p.m.<br/>
Here's my adress<br/>
[ ×××-×××-×××]</p><p>Annoying Kouhai<br/>
06.11 p.m.<br/>
Thank you Oikawa-san<br/>
Read</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa lay on his bed waiting for his annoying kouhai and also Iwa-chan's crush. He still feeling the same pain of rejection even though Iwaizumi didn't reject him but for sure he doesn't even like him at all. He is crying again and again to release his stress and pain.</p><p>Ding!Dong! A sound of a bell reaches his ears. ' Ah, that brat has arrived'. He got up from his cozy bed walking towards the door ignoring his swollen and red eyes and his messy hair. He looked so messed up. He opened the door and found a small boy in front of his gate waiting for his jacket with his house key inside of it. </p><p>" I am sorry to bother you-". " Yeah-yeah whatever wait here." Cutted Oikawa. He back to his room opening his bag to find the younger's jacket. ' Wait it's not even here', he still keeps searching for it. Even though he hates him so much he's not that cruel to leave him alone like that. ' Shit, I should check it before I gave my address'.</p><p>He ran to his door and still found the boy standing in the same position. He kind of feel bad about it, it's also his fault. " Tobio-chan I can't find it. Just go to your friend's house or something" The older boy suggested still trying to feel not guilty about it. " Ehm.. Okay Oikawa-san sorry to bother you". The smaller boy walked away from the gate thinking hard about who's house that he could stay in for this night. His mother and father aren't even stayed in the same house. His older sister also went to Tokyo with her friends.</p><p>Oikawa is staring at him thinking what should he do with the boy. Well, the boy is the cause of his heart broke, but he doesn't want him to be kidnapped. He closed his eyes making the hardest decision that he ever made. ' Fuck it' He cursed inside his endless thoughts and decided to fuck it.</p><p>" Tobio-chan, you can stay here in my house!!!" Oikawa half screamed. Kageyama looking back to the source of the sound shocked as hell. He always ignores him and refused to teach him some serve even some toss too. So why? Suddenly he became kind like this.</p><p>He approached Oikawa's house and Oikawa opened up his gate and also let him in without giving him eye contact. He followed him like a little chick following his mother. Oikawa could swear to God that he regrets this. </p><p>" Umm.. excuse me..". " Nobody is even here Tobio-chan. You can sleep on the couch." The brunette said coldly and left him. Kageyama stared at him a little bit more longer and he could see that Oikawa's eyes are red and swollen. But he couldn't just ask that right away. They are not even that close and also he might think that it's rude. He's been improving his social skills lately so in the future he will stop pissing people off without any consent. </p><p>Oikawa could feel that his annoying kouhai staring at him.<br/>
" What? Why are you staring at me?" He glanced at the younger boy still staring at him. ' Wait he's blushing?'. " Admiring your senpai's handsome face hmm?" The older setter teased and left the younger setter standing still processing what just happened. He couldn't sleep that night.</p><p>He is still wearing his uniform and thinking that moment. It's like the words of Oikawa repeating again and again in his mind. He snuggled to Oikawa's blanket. Trying to sleep it off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's getting late here and the poor boy couldn't sleep well, he's squirming on the uncomfortable couch, and also the blanket didn't work properly. He is very exhausted this day after the match with another school. Even though the couch is not comfortable for him to sleep he didn't want to bother Oikawa because he feels bad. He showered in Oikawa's bathroom, ate his food, wore his clothes. Now he wants to bother him, just no.</p><p>Kageyama tried to shut his eyelids again and again. After several tries, he gave up and sleep in a sitting position, thinking probably that works. Still, he couldn't sleep at all. So he decided to bother the older boy even though he's scared that Oikawa-san will get mad at him but that thought we're destroyed by the fact he is very sleepy. </p><p>Knock! knock! knock! The sound of knocking echoing making the boy who was deep inside his dream woke up. " Oh my dear lord, what?" He asked with a sleepy tone. " I'm sorry to wake you up, but I can not sleep and I'm very sleepy" He replied to the older boy who is clearly annoyed at him. " So what, I have to sing you a lullaby?" He sarcastically replied. The younger boy there just staring at his feet, not knowing what to answer.</p><p>" Fine come in," Oikawa declared letting him sleep with him because he is also sleepy, so he didn't think too much. He just thought of a way to go to sleep again. He does have a spare futon after all so he gave it to the ravenette. They sleep side by side. Finally, Kageyama can close his eyes and sleep well.</p><p>Now Oikawa couldn't sleep. Why? He is staring at the younger boy's beautiful features. Now he knows why Iwaizumi likes him. He's so beautiful, his lips, his skin, his nose are completely flawless. He is indeed a God masterpiece. Without his brain consent or well that what he thinks his hand began to touch the beautiful face in front of him. His skin is so soft like a baby, without any flaws. </p><p>Kageyama who feeling the warmth on his cheeks opened his eyes to see his senior gently touching his face. He could feel his face reddened up he forgot about his sleepiness. Both of them completely staring at each other. Oikawa is struck by his mesmerizing eyes forgot about his sleepiness and his burning hate for him just completely enchanted by the younger eyes.</p><p>When his realization struck him he instantly backs his hand and turns his body away from the beautiful boy that he praised inside of his head, pretending that he is just dreaming and he didn't do that. But he realized that Kageyama Tobio is thousands of times prettier than him.</p><p>Seeing his senpai backed his gaze away from him, he touched his arm gently shaking Oikawa's body. Meanwhile, Oikawa is pretending that he is sleeping. Realizing that Oikawa-san didn't move Kageyama tried to sleep again thinking probably it's just a dream. Well, both of them thinking that it just a dream even though they know that it's not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Correcting my broken English is making my head hurts, and I haven't finished it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who likes who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Kageyama, how is it?" His friend Kunimi Akira asked. " How is it? What?". "Oikawa-san's house and also your experience," The spiky-haired said. " Uh-it was weird" He replied stopping his action. Akira knew that if someone stopped eating in the middle of a conversation that's mean it is something interesting. " Tell us then" </p><p>" Okay, so he touched my face and that was weird. I think I was dreaming but it felt so real, isn't that weird?" He asked and starting to eat his food again. " You sure you weren't dreaming?" Kindaichi asked he knows that there is a possibility that Oikawa-san hates him and touching someone you hate, especially on their face is weird.</p><p> </p><p> Iwaizumi get closer to Oikawa who was eating alone, he bravely started the conversation " Oikawa about yesterday-". " Let's forget it, just forget it Iwa-chan" The brunette boy cut his speech and ignore him. Iwaizumi just staring at him thinking hard about what should he do. So, in the end, he backed to his class ignoring his best friend who just confessed to him yesterday.</p><p>Both of their relationships was crumbling. They are not yelling at each other again, they didn't even talk to each other. Even the first years noticed that. Especially, Kageyama he always looking at them, well, to Oikawa-san of course. But every time there is Oikawa there's must be Iwaizumi beside him. Their dynamics making him kind of jealous.</p><p>Oikawa is always there for Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi is always there for Oikawa. He never felt that he may have Kunimi and Kindaichi but both of them are not really close to him. Kindaichi is more attached to Kunimi than him, same as Kunimi himself. He always wanted someone beside him, who always be there for him. </p><p>Well now both of them are ignoring each other and Kageyama was weirded out because of it. He started to remember yesterday Oikawa was crying. His eyes were swollen and red, he must be crying. ' Probably they fought yesterday?' A thought that makes him more confused came right through his mind ' they are fighting about what?'.</p><p>" Kageyama, me and Kunimi are going home early, Kunimi has a family business and I have a doctor's appointment. We can leave you alone, right?" Kindaichi asked, he also felt a bit off guilty to leave Kageyama alone. " Of course we can leave him alone, he is not a baby. Goodbye Kageyama" Kunimi head up first and then Kindaichi after saying goodbye to him and apologizing to him.</p><p>It's not that he is scared to be alone, but he is uncomfortable with the stares. Some of the second years are staring at him, and also the third years. No, this time he is scared of those eyes, and of course, he knows that they are talking about him.<br/>Those eyes are staring at his body like a predator seeing it's meal.</p><p>So he went to Iwaizumi, he is the only one he can trust. He is thinking to get home now, the level of his uncomfortable is rising when someone approaching him and started to flirt with him. " Kageyama right? Wanna go out someday?" A guy just approached him and start to touch him. He wants to spike a ball right on his face. Suddenly, " Kageyama can you set to me?" Iwaizumi asked from afar.</p><p>He ran straight to him and thanking him for saving his life. Meanwhile, Oikawa-san on the other hand still serving monstrously. To be honest, Kageyama sets are very good and it makes him happy to hit it. Kageyama couldn't describe the feelings of being patted on his head by his upperclassmen.</p><p>He may admire Oikawa so much but he doesn't know that Iwaizumi actually is more kind than him. Little did he know, he started to develop feelings for him. He still likes Oikawa but he likes Iwaizumi too.</p><p>Oikawa could feel his emotions rumbling. Seeing Kageyama and Iwaizumi being buddies-buddies like that. He probably regrets to be kind to his annoying kouhai yesterday. But actually, he is very jealous not just toward the brat but Iwaizumi instead. Kageyama always follows him every day seeing him serving, setting, and spiking. But those eyes are now being on Iwaizumi it's kind of making him jealous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. False hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is such a jealous type of person, talking with Kageyama is making him feeling guilt that is supposed to be not there. He likes Kageyama a lot, that boy is so cute, beautiful, and a blunt personality that makes him unique. But also Oikawa is his best friend, his dearest best friend. He is always there for him, there when he felt so down. <br/>He should approach him again for the second time, the voice inside him convince him but he did not have any clue how can he fix this. </p><p>" I-Imaizumi-san, we should go home right?" A sudden voice appeared making his thought stopped. " Oh it's over, yeah you can go home now." He said while glancing at his 'best friend'. And Oikawa glanced at him back. So both of them were staring at each other. Seeing that Kageyama knows that he will never replace Iwaizumi-san at that moment, that moment when Iwaizumi-san seeing Oikawa-san like that and Oikawa-san seeing Iwaizumi-san like that. He knows that he shouldn't be jealous of that. But every time he sees both of them he has that jealous feeling that burning him. </p><p>" Ah yeah alright Iwaizumi-san" He excused quickly and ran away. Meanwhile, the older boy just thinking that 'probably he has an appointment', not knowing that he is crying. Kageyama feels so weak, why he is crying just because of jealousy. They didn't even know each other well why is he crying like that. He grabbed his bag and went away, he didn't even say goodbye to Oikawa-san.</p><p>While walking away from the gym he could feel his hot tears running to his cheek until his neck. He could feel that painful feeling in his chest just growing more painful because of his thoughts. He truly admires them both like some God, he is just earth compared to heaven. </p><p>Out of a sudden, he just remembered that he left his bottle there. He cursed himself for being such a forgetful person, first his jacket now bottle. He wiped his tears and caught his breath to quickly rushed to the gym. He will open the door instantly, grab his bottle, and just go not making any eye contact so people who are still in the gym couldn't know that he is crying. He frankly thought that nobody is there, even though there is someone there it's a low chance. Hoping that nobody is in the gym he opened the door, just to see pure pain.</p><p>He saw both of his senpais kissing each other passionately. Right at that moment, he knew exactly that he couldn't stand a chance. But if Oikawa doesn't like him why he touched his face like that when both of them were sleeping. Why he naively thought that Oikawa likes him in the first place, just because he always stares at him. He didn't grab his bottle and just closed the door quietly and ran away harder from the first time.</p><p>He felt so ridiculous to think that Oikawa likes him and he can replace Iwaizumi like that. He knew from the start that Oikawa likes Iwaizumi, the way he stares at him touches him, talks to him, all of that are so obvious to his eyes. He also feels that Iwaizumi feels the same way both of them just don't know about it. He didn't know why he feels that Oikawa likes him and that's just ridiculous.</p><p>He went home like usual, still holding his misery. He truly felt miserable at that time. Seeing both of them kissing in front of him. He went to his bedroom and cried about it, knowing that he is such an idiot to think like that. </p><p> </p><p>" Tooru, you are wrong that I like him. I love you Tooru" He could feel his heart combust because of his words. " The fuck no you are lying" He tried to deny it, that there is no way that Iwa-chan likes him not until he could feel his lips on his lips. His hands grabbed his waist and head pulling him close. His hot breath on his face. His heart is so warm, he is happy that he loves him too. Not knowing his lover staring at them. That memory is a meaningful memory for Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>Every time he replays that memory while laying on his bed giving him a euphoric feeling. So both of them are officially dating that somewhat like a dream to him. He always imagines that he and Iwaizumi become lovers, kissing each other, hugging each other. It feels like a dream that comes true</p><p>But not for Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi could swear to God that he fucked up so hard. He kissed his friend just to make their relationship better. It's just impaling a fraud to their problem, it is not fixing it just making their problem even more worse. He is in love with Kageyama, not Oikawa. At least that what he thought. He really shouldn't talk about it when he didn't even think it properly, he could feel his guilt creeping him. That memory makes him feels sick of himself lying like that in front of his best friend, his dearest best friend.</p><p>He really wants to change his past or erase that memory of him and Oikawa kissing. He didn't think hard about that stupid decision of him. The worst decision that he ever made in his whole life. But for now on he will playing pretend, pretending that he loves him. Still, the guilt will never wash away like that but at least he doesn't break Oikawa's heart for the second time. If he is pretending that he is Oikawa's boyfriend Oikawa will get tired of him and dumped him, so it is a safe. The problem is that he likes Kageyama a lot. There is no way that he would cheat on him like that. So he decided ' I will date him but not in front of Kageyama' that is his only best solution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sick of being in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Kageyama decided to not go to school. He lied to his grandfather that he is sick, even though he is just in a very bad mood. That piece of memory still haunts him, he might sound too dramatic but that scene breaks him apart. He never realizes that heartbreak is so painful.</p><p>" Tobio, I'm going to cook you a soup okay" His grandfather yelled from downstairs, his grandfather is a lovely person, the only one person that he could talk to when he is sad and lonely after his sister. His sister Kageyama Miwa is too busy because of her school, but her sister is a very supportive sibling. Tobio is so glad that they have them to love him and support him every single day.</p><p>He texted Kindaichi and Kunimi that he is absent today because he is sick, he should inform Oikawa of course but he didn't want to obviously. Skipping volleyball never across his head once, but this time it's the only exception. Still, he has to meet them both every day and play volleyball with them. </p><p>Laying on his bed looking like a dead person still thinking how can he just be normal with them after that kissing scene. He could still remember the day he met Iwaizumi for the first time.<br/>
After they all went home he treated nigiri and milk to him, he said it just a gift for a new volleyball member. But when he asked Kindaichi and Kunimi they were shocked and screamed " " unfair! " and call him the golden child. Iwaizumi is the nicest senpai there, he always takes care of him. It's just he can not accept the fact that he and Oikawa Tooru are lovers.</p><p>Oikawa-san is also a nice person but he sometimes kind of rude to him. He always refuses to teach him how to serve so Iwaizumi-san is the one who teaches him and his coach. But he really wants to learn Oikawa's powerful serve. He truly adores Oikawa, copying his skills such as serving, blocking, setter dump, and many else. He always watches him and asks him daily about tips and tricks, even Oikawa hides sometimes avoiding him of course. That didn't stop him to adore him, his bad attitude doesn't make him ill feel at all. He loves and adores him so much. Kageyama realizes that day by day passes by Oikawa become kinder to him, his feelings growing each time Oikawa being kind to him. He feels so stupid to love him. </p><p>A sudden thought hit him, that probably he loves both of them. He loves Oikawa's skill and Iwaizumi kindness which is making him sulk more. Before his grandfather yelled that the soup is done. He yelled back that he could it by himself and he should rest. </p><p> </p><p>" Kageyama is absent can you believe that?" Kindaichi asked his soulless friend beside him just holding the volleyball tiredly.<br/>
" He is a human of course he could get sick" He responded lazily, how could he thought that Kageyama is immune to any sickness. " Don't say that you are worried about him"<br/>
" What! No, it's just what should we say to Oikawa-san" He spoke back denying an obvious statement that he is in fact worrying about Kageyama, it's just kind of odd.</p><p>" Where's Tobio-chan?" The taller guy asked, Tobio usually arrived so early and keep asking him tips and tricks. " Oh well, he is sick today so-". " What disease?" He cut Kindaichi's word.<br/>
" Probably fever" Kunimi answered backing up Kindaichi. Both of them weirded out because of Oikawa's behavior<br/>
' Doesn't he hates him so much?' The same thought struck both of them. Both of them knows that Oikawa always avoids him and denying his request.</p><p>" Oikawa where is Kageyama?" Iwaizumi suddenly walked to them. " He is sick, can you believe that? He probably fake his sickness". " It's natural to be sick trashykawa" He talked back at his idiotic ' friend '. " You two are in the same class, right? Send him some of your notes" He said to both of Kageyama's friends and left them.</p><p>Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi is very caring towards Kageyama, it makes him jealous but he also treats him good and cares about him for years. " You seems to like him so much Iwa-chan"<br/>
He teased while smirking at him. " Hah? He is our first-year idiot of course I care about him" He could feel his mouth betraying his heart. " Yea yeah just say he is your favorite and go" Oikawa talked back and go to serving some spikes. Iwaizumi ignored him, he knows that talking back to Oikawa when he is clearly jealous is just a waste a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, Kageyama is so ooc, but we never know what his personality back in Kitagawa so yea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a bad day for Kageyama Tobio, this day they have a test that he didn't study. He accidentally slept with his book beside him, he truly regrets every time he thinks that a good nap will be just fine and then he ended up sleeping without studying. </p><p>When he woke up its already too late he couldn't study too and the worst part is that he is so stupid in academic, not studying just suicide for him. He ever studied for 3 hours and still got a bad score and it always happens. He does not have a passion for anything else besides volleyball after all. As long as he could play volleyball anything is okay for him, even Miwa is tired to tell him that he needs to think beside volleyball.</p><p>He is so sleepy, his eyelids feel so heavy he just want to close his eyes but he is in the classroom and doing his test. He honestly doesn't care about his score anymore he just wants to finish the test and rest his eyes. He only writes anything that comes up from his drowsy mind. " The time for the test is done, please take a break outside," The brown-haired teacher said and let them have a lunch break.</p><p>" Shit I can't even remember a damn thing" A tall boy whispered loudly to his friend, " I know right the hell is wrong with her" His friend talked back. Well, at least he is not the only one who will fail the test he believes. " Kageyama you can do the test?" Kindaichi asked him, " No, I didn't even study it" Kageyama replied calmly. " How brave of you to not study for her test" Kunimi replied to his too calm friend. Kunimi is the smartest of them all and he couldn't even answered the first question just makes both of Kindaichi and Kageyama more sure that both of them fail the test.</p><p>" Hey Kageyama, you know when you were absent Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san were really worried about you," Kindaichi said while remembering how weirdly both of their senpais acted. " Not just that Oikawa-san even thought that you were lying" The shorter boy added up. " Huh really? But I am not lying" He quickly replied not believing both of them.</p><p> ' Why they were worried about me?'. Both of them keep talking about their weird day with them and also some gossips about Iwaizumi Hajime's relationship with Oikawa Tooru. He has been hearing the girls gossiping how about they're heartbroken because of that gossip. He knows that isn't even a gossip. He saw both of them kissing inside of the gym, but of course, he didn't say that to them.</p><p>" I think Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san are dating each other. I accidentally saw them kissing in the gym" The smaller boy answered back still feeling the same pain. " Well both of them are cute" Kindaichi replied. Meanwhile, Kageyama is focusing to eat his food so he wouldn't think about that kissing scene. This time he made his lunch because he doesn't want to burden his grandfather again, he already felt so bad for yesterday.</p><p>" Tobio-chan?" A sudden familiar voice hit him, he almost choked on his food. " Oh, Oikawa-san" Same with Kageyama both of them are kind of shocked to hear his voice knowing that the three of them were gossiping about him and Iwaizumi. " H-hi Oikawa-san" Still trying to swallow his food hardly. " Jeez swallow your food first. "Anyway come here I need to talk with you" The taller boy said eyes focused on the short boy who still chewing and swallowing his food in the middle of two people who proceed to eat their food again so the awkwardness between them vanish.</p><p>Kageyama stands up from his seat and leaving the bench after closing his bento going to his crush that he hopes to be his ex-crush. " Follow me" The brunette haired boy ordered. He could smell his fragrance, just a simple smell could melt his heart. Oikawa looked back to his annoying kouhai just to see him avoiding his eyes.</p><p> " Okay, yesterday you really are sick?" He asked after making sure that nobody except them are here. " Yes, i am sick Oikawa-san. I had a bad fever" The smaller boy replied still lowering his gaze. " Why you didn't chat me back?" He questioned, he's still annoyed that Tobio-chan didn't even answer back his chat after one day. Tobio is cursing himself about why he didn't reply to his chat, he thinks it is revenge for breaking his heart but why. Sometimes falling in love really does making you stupid.</p><p> " Eh, i didn't check my phone" He blurted a lie as quickly as possible. " Really? So you didn't know that this day we don't have a volleyball training" He questioned. He still clearly remembers that yesterday Kindaichi said to him that they have a volleyball training, why is-. " You liar Kindaichi gave me screenshots of your chat with him to make sure that you know that we have a training today" He sharply replied making the smaller boy gulp his saliva.</p><p>He left the smaller boy shocked still annoyed with the fact that he lied to him, probably he is a little bit mad. " I-i'm sorry Oikawa-san, i forgot to text you back" He ran up to Oikawa-san and held his hand. " Really i don't believe you, you liar" He snatched back his arm and left the boy alone. </p><p>Kageyama couldn't hold his tears anymore so he cried silently watching Oikawa left. He wiped his tears for him, this is the second time he cried again because of Oikawa-san. He could see the blurry scene of Oikawa walking more further away from him. </p><p>Oikawa who has some unusual feeling seeing again his kouhai who probably already left but instead he is seeing the boy is crying. " Shit i am sorry!!!" He quickly ran to him and wiped his tears. That action just making Tobio cry more, he doesn't care that Oikawa-san seeing him cry like this, he just couldn't hold back his emotion anymore.</p><p>Suddenly the bell rings and Kageyama is still crying in front of Oikawa. " Tobio let's talk about this later and I'm so sorry" He talked to him gently asking for his forgiveness. The smaller boy just nodded and ran back to his bench to pick up his food and left him. </p><p>Kageyama ran to the toilet and wash his face so nobody would know that he cried, it will be awkward if Kindaichi and Kunimi thought that Oikawa-san is the reason why he is crying. He wiped his face with his clothes and head up to his classroom.</p><p> " Hey, Kageyama are you okay?" Suddenly he bumped into Iwaizumi-san. " Yes, I am okay Iwaizumi-san excuse me!" He said quickly and ran away. At that moment he realizes something is off because he knows that Oikawa wants to meet him. He only has two thoughts ' Did he cried' and ' Did Oikawa made him cry?'. But it is obviously that he cried he could see it easily because of his red eyes and due the fact that he panicked also making it more obvious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hey Oikawa, what did you two were talking about?" Iwaizumi asked with curiosity and also a little bit of anger, it just hurts a lot when he saw Kageyama crying. " Nothing, he was eating with his friends. So I didn't talk to him" He blurted a lie, a great lie indeed.</p><p>" Iwa-chan, don't wait for me. I have a business" The brown-haired requested. He is kind of scared that Iwaizumi would know what he did to Kageyama. " Fine then" The shorter guy replied shortly and headed up home. Of course, even though they are boyfriends now he won't bother into his problem.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa bought milk from a vending machine for his kouhai, that he made cry. He truly felt the guilt, even though he doesn't mean it. Of course, he doesn't mean shitty things that he has done to him. He always loses control every time Tobio-chan is near him. Is he jealous? Obviously, he is so talented.</p><p>" Tobio-chan I am so sorry I didn't mean it" He apologized sincerely while handing him a box of milk. " T-thank you, I am sorry I am just too emotional" He received Oikawa's gift. He always hates how emotional he is. He cried when he lost the volleyball competition, even though he didn't show that he is crying. He doesn't want to be called a crybaby. </p><p>" Tobio no, you are not emotional it's my fault" Oikawa replied. He never expected that Tobio is so fragile, he never seems so fragile to him. And he is pretty sure that he is kind of a bastard for making him cry over a little thing.<br/>" Oikawa-san please excuse me I need to go home" The shorter boy bowed and after Oikawa said okay and said goodbye to him. He went to his grandfather's house.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa went to his boyfriend's house, hoping that Iwa-chan doesn't ask anything about Tobio or why he asked him to go home first. He knows that Iwaizumi would defend Tobio, he realize that Tobio-chan is special for him. He still remembers his words  'Oikawa please be kind to Kageyama' or ' Just teach him to serve'. He is sick of it, why wouldn't he just understand. Even though he doesn't understand his feelings.</p><p>" Oikawa you're so late, come in" Iwaizumi said to him after he opened the door. " Sorry, Iwa-chan. You are cooking something?" Oikawa asked because of the delicious smell from his kitchen. " Yeah yeah " The shorter boy shortly replied and let his boyfriend follow him.</p><p>" By the way Oikawa, why are you so worried about him? I thought you don't like him" He questioned, he just thinks that Oikawa behaved so weirdly when Kageyama was sick. Not just that, he wanted to talk to him about that, which just makes it more suspicious for him. Oikawa always ignores Kageyama, he even hides from him sometimes. " Eek, Iwa-chan I am not that evil!" Oikawa quickly replied almost choked on his food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bad decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa couldn't deny his feelings. The jealousy inside him it's burning him alive. Seeing how talented Kageyama is making him feel sick. It just makes him madder when Hajime goes near him. It's not that he hates him or anything. But it also not like that he actually likes him, he still thinks that Tobio is annoying as heck.</p><p>Iwaizumi also feeling it, he blamed himself for betraying his own feelings. He loves that kid, he wants him. His feelings just keeps evolving every day. He is feeling the guilt of lying to Oikawa, his own boyfriend. Oikawa probably noticed it or not, because he keeps defending Kageyama in the court. But he is not wrong, right? He just asked for some advice and Oikawa refused it again. He should be a good senpai and teach him.</p><p>Tobio has feelings for someone who he shouldn't love. He already has a boyfriend who loves him so much. It's not like he wants to steal him or anything. He also still never teach him anything. He just watched him from a specific distance so he won't get mad because Oikawa-san said that he is disturbing his concentration. But sometimes Iwaizumi-san came and taught him. Kindaichi and Kunimi always told him to not approach Oikawa-san, because he seems doesn't like him at all.</p><p> </p><p>This time Oikawa is so pissed of, his rage is uncontrollable. That words always coming out innocently from his little mouth. It's making him cringe how this young boy with black hair and blue eyes admires him so much. " Oikawa-san, a-are you okay?" That blue-eyed boy asked him again, ' Can he just shut up?' </p><p>Now both of them just decided to make the worst mistake in their life. " Oikawa-san can you teach me how to serve?". A hand swung to the poor boy's face. Thankfully, Iwaizumi Hajime was there and stopped that hand from hitting him. ' Did he just tried to hit him/me?' They all share the same thought and that exact feeling at the moment. Confusion, disappointment, and guilt.</p><p>" Oikawa the heck are you doing!?" He yelled at him, he could feel his heart being torn apart by this moment. " S-sorry" He never imagined this would happen. " Kageyama please leave" Iwaizumi demanded, still holding Oikawa's hand.</p><p>Kageyama left them alone without thinking about anything, his mind is fully blank. He stepped outside, wearing his jacket and opening up his bag to find his Onigiri that he bought. He could hear Iwaizumi-san lecturing Oikawa-san, he is still confused about what just happened. But did he really mean it? To hurt him? He won't probably know the answer so he head back home and still thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>" Oikawa why did you do that?" He finally asked after he beat some common sense to him. He almost hit Tobio his own kouhai. He could understand why he felt that way, anger, jealousy, and hatred. But hitting him never across his mind at all. " I am sorry Hajime, I also don't know" He regretted.</p><p>The shorter guy hugged him tightly and stroking his brown hair. " Oikawa please control yourself. I do understand how you feel, but don't hurt him" Sincere words came from Iwaizumi's mouth lightly. He is crying on his shoulders, he couldn't think straight at that moment. He felt like a monster to him, he felt so guilty. But little he did know Iwaizumi is more guilty than him. Oikawa and  Kageyama see him as a savior but he felt he is the monster. He lied to Oikawa and himself. He is such a coward, he could ask Kageyama to be his but instead, he accepted Oikawa's love. Who he loves actually? Oikawa or Kageyama, he doesn't know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Iwaizumi Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama went home alone because Kindaichi and Kunimi already went home. He kind of regrets it, why he didn't just go home with them? Because he wants to be taught by Oikawa-san. And now did he just tried to hit him? </p><p>He could feel his heart beating faster anxious about what Oikawa thinking at that moment. Did he hate him that much, so he tried to hit him. He usually doesn't think about what other people feel about him. But Oikawa-san, is the only exception. He likes him so much, admires him from the bottom of his heart. Why he treats him so badly? Is he that annoying?</p><p>He starts to overthink about what just happened. Not that he didn't just overthink before. But he is confused and scared. What if he couldn't play along with him? He wants to play with him. Even though both of them are setters but at least they could play together in the same team.</p><p>" Kageyama!" Iwaizumi shouted behind him panting loudly. It seems that he ran to him. " Iwaizumi-san! What are you doing?". " let's talk about what just happened" The older boy suggested, he grabbed his shoulder and led him to a dark alley. </p><p>" Kageyama I am very sorry about what just happened. Oikawa is such an idiot, he is just tired-". " Tired of me?" Kageyama cut his words. Iwaizumi sighed after hearing that question. He felt so bad for both of them.</p><p>Oikawa always pushed himself to his limits. He wants to defeat Ushijima so badly. When Kageyama appeared in his life. He pushed himself more, and more. He feels so inferior compared with them. People might see him as a confident person, but no he just covered his insecurity with his grandiosity. He comforts himself by loving himself so much. </p><p>Kageyama is such a nice and polite kid. Too bad he lacks common sense and can not read people's emotions. The only thing that makes him happy is volleyball. Iwaizumi never found out that he doesn't even have other interests except for volleyball. That's pretty weird for a kid his age. He didn't play games, talks to people, or having other hobbies. Well even though he doesn't know that kid quite well based on his research nothing that he loves more than volleyball also besides volleyball.</p><p>" I-i am sorry. No Tobio he doesn't hate you or tired of you. He is just too tired, he couldn't think straight. Now come on I'll walk you home" He smiled at him trying his best to comfort him and made him forget what just happened. <br/>" Thank you Iwaizumi-san" Kageyama smiled back to him. Iwaizumi could feel the butterflies in his stomach. It feels so nice seeing him happy. At that moment he forgets about Oikawa's presence, his boyfriend.</p><p>" Kageyama what's your favorite food?" Iwaizumi asked trying to made the situation not awkward. " Pork curry with egg" He answered back. " Do you want to eat together, maybe-"  Iwaizumi stopped his words realizing ' did I just asked Kageyama to go to a date with me?'. " N-no I mean we can eat pork curry with Oikawa and talk about this" He explained it quickly as possible. " Yeah sure" The younger boy replied, he is still curious about Oikawa-san's feelings about him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update. It is almost a month omg.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. a great day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Welcome!” A woman greeted the tree of them and guided them. “ here you go” She gave them 3 menus and left them. It was so awkward because the latest event that happened to them. Because the awkwardness, the tree of them were silent and re-reading the menus again and again. Meanwhile Kageyama is trying to find the curry that he likes, he keeps reading the ingredients. Well, maybe he could make the same curry if he memorized the ingredients.</p><p>“ Tobio-Chan, what are you doing?” Oikawa asked because the boy in front of him keeps reading the same page again and again. “ Reading the ingredients” He answered innocently. Oikawa just stared at him, he looks so cute when he tries to explaining things and answering things, but also looks dumb at the same time. Well, it’s okay to be dumb if you are cute, at least that what he have been thinking of time about Tobio.</p><p>“ We’re going to talk after we eat” Iwaizumi said to both of them who were still staring at each other. “ Okay then, Iwa-chan are you done?” The brown haired adjusted his eyeglasses and stared at the younger boy in front of him again. ‘ Why is he staring at him?’ Frankly Iwaizumi wanted to ask him like that, but he doesn’t want him to thought that he is jealous or something and it will heat things up between them. “ Yeah, I already decided. How about you?”. “ Hmm, same” He answered shortly.</p><p>In the end all of them ordered the same thing just different drinks. Being a normal person they are, Oikawa and Iwaizumi ordered tea. And then Kageyama just straight up ordered a plain milk. Actually in it’s not on the menu, but he asked for it. </p><p>The three of them were eating peacefully without talking to each other. Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting this at all, he thought they might be talking to each other and there’s no awkward tension at all. He could understand that Kageyama still thinks that Oikawa hates him and of course he feels intimidated. “ Tobio-Chan, about what I did to you. I am sorry” He apologized sincerely, he prepared this apology from yesterday since he really thinks that is his fault and he should take the responsibility of it. Even though, it is so hard to apologize to such an annoying person like him.</p><p>“ Okay” He shortly replied while munching his food. Both of Oikawa and Iwaizumi just stared at him confused. “ You sure?” Iwaizumi asked him and he received a yell from Oikawa “ WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, IWA-CHAN!?”. “ Yes, why?” He asked at both of his senpais in front of them who still staring at him confused. Oikawa just shook his head and continuing to eat the boiling hot curry again. What such a great day for the three of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>